


You're like a drug. That's killing me.

by MindAndHeart



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Blood, F/F, Philosophy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2018-04-21 01:50:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4810358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MindAndHeart/pseuds/MindAndHeart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Don't forget:<br/>1. Don't break up with a vampire<br/>2. Don't provoke a vampire<br/>Don't work? So you are Laura Hollis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're like a drug. That's killing me.

**Author's Note:**

> 2x16. Danny, Baron and the others didn't appear after Laura and Carm talking.

“Do you think this is the right way to stop thinking about the things that you don’t want to think about one of us?”

 

“Cool,” I answered to Carmilla. Damn, you are vampire what’s happening with you? I understand that she is trying to harass me in various ways by undressing when I'm with friends, and to change the pads in the room. Or when she accidentally walked for cereals and her boobs ... Oh, no! Don’t think about it, Hollis! I'm mad at her. Mad!

 

“Oh, cupcake,” Carmilla sighed, laughing. Excellent. We went back to the edible things. Nothing good. I'm not talking to her, trying to ignore. I swallowed. Carmilla hisses when the tape sticks to the hands and clothing. I feel like that obnoxious vampire comes up to me, laughing. Smell of alcohol and her own pride for what she did. And danger. I sighed and sardonic laugh breaks from her lips.

 

“I feel a rush of adrenaline, as always, when you know that you do wrong,” I feel a semi-hissing, half-growl which touches my neck. Laura, just don’t move and she leave you alone. Ignore, ignore, ignore.

 

“I wanted to demonstrate the enormity of my own nature in the hope that it will help me to go back to my essence, and let you know that you're an idiot, when you play with a vampire in the game. Better to let you know that I'm a monster than I ever will wander the world, doesn’t recognize the one who was ready to pray. I very well know how to be the one I have actually,” she whispers to me, leaning closer to me. The smell of alcohol becomes clearer.

 

“You need to sleep. Go to sleep. And leave me alone,” she laughs hoarsely. Excellent.

 

“I started to drink, you know ...” her fingers carried over my shoulder “that to forget about the pain. But drink doesn’t help. But drink flavored with blood ... This is damn gorgeous and sweet,” Carmilla squeezes my shoulder. She has awful hot hand.

 

“Excellent. Pray for blood, and believe in the drink. They obviously save you” I snorted, dropping her hand from my shoulder. But Carmilla doesn’t calm down. Her fingers touched my hair. Frankly, I'm afraid.

 

“I believe in death, destruction, chaos. What I am,” her lips touched my neck. I close my eyes. “This is the cleanest, most blissful adrenaline when you feel a sense of strength. But your blood ... I remember the taste, Laura.”

 

“You are asshole, not a vampire,” I move away from Carmilla, or rather, tried to do it, but she abruptly pulls me to her, laying her head on my shoulder. Her hands tightly squeeze my waist, his fingers stroking my belly.

  
“And if I could go back and do it all over again, I would not have changed anything. Not one touching, not one opinion, not one bite in our relationship.”

 

“Between us there can be no relationship!” I raise my voice, interrupting her speech, trying to break out of her hands, but Carmilla only stronger pressed me to her, burying her nose in my neck. She takes a breath after exhaling blissful. I swallowed.

 

“Oh, your little a human heart is beating so fast,” her laughter hits my skin. “You're afraid of me.”

 

“Nothing like that,” my hands trying to unclench her hands, but I can’t do that. Her lips touched my neck, kissing. “Between us is only disgust.”

 

“Passion, desire,” I swallowed when I feel sharp fangs on my neck, which lightly press against my skin.

 

“You're disgusting!” I cry out, twitching in the steel hugging of Carmilla, who immediately lifted me up from the chair, pressing the table, pressed her body to mine.

 

“I was good. And look what crap was happened,” her lips touched my neck and fingers squeeze my belly, lifting the cloth.

 

“Now, it's me again,” she murmured behind me with a voice like a velvety tone. My heart stopped beating. I froze, and my brain that I had, though, and not always in working, struggling to resolve difficult issues: to try to fight, or try to escape. With my height and my physical preparation, the fight was not the most promising way out. Unfortunately, my brain has missed the fact that I was still pressed against the table. I'm in deep shit.

 

Carmilla easily bite my neck, and I jerked in her hands. Her lips kiss me in the cheek, and then her fangs close up on the earlobe and pulled over, causing pain. I gasped. I need it. And it’s an indisputable fact. I would not tell her that I need her. I'm ready to give her everything. I groaned when her fangs bite me, and her fingers to quickly cope with a button and zipper on my jeans. I cling to the hand of her neck and pull her hair.

 

“What?” I heard her husky voice.

 

“Make love to me,” I begged. Quiet laughter breaks from Carmilla lips. She kissed me on the cheek, then biting. Second hand is stroking my belly.

 

“Why?” I have no need for that reason.

 

“I want you.”

 

“Take off your jeans and underwear,” Carmilla demanded. My shock and my desire quickly replaced with anger. Carmilla’s voice was absolutely indifferent. My hands clutched on my jeans, taking them down.

 

“Oh, Laura,” her voice was piercing through me each time she pronounced my name.

 

“Laura, Laura,” she laughed “you can’t even imagine about what's going on in my head at the moment. I imagine how my fangs will be so deeply dug into the flesh of your skin, tearing your throat reveling in the sweet taste of your blood,” I swallowed.

 

“Oh, I feel your fear. I love that smell, especially when it comes from you. But most of all I like when you smell this fear, and the reason for that I am. Oh, but at the expense of tearing your throat on a part that I got excited. I still love you, though you silly girl with big dreams, loving to play dangerous games with vampires,” she growls. My breathing becomes heavy.

 

“I'd just bitten through your neck with my fangs as deep as possible, enjoying the way when your hot blood drips down in my throat. At the same time, I would fuck you, giving you a double orgasm. And that bothers me achieve the desired? What do you think, Laura?”

 

I was silent. Her hand tangled in my hair, rough and sharply pulling back. I squeezed my eyes shut in pain, crying. I replied.

 

“I do not know,” my voice breaks.

 

“Oh, maybe my big vampire heart ... or your corpse will ruin my maman apartment,” her lips gently touched my neck, kissing, and then rough, leaving marks on the skin.

 

“I'm not going to force you to do anything, Laura. After all, you want it,” her whisper encircled on my neck.

 

“And I will not make something for me, as I will not fuck you,” she said. “No matter how badly you made me angry, without telling me that you love me, while asking to betray my sister. Silly girl. Moreover, to make the situation even more unbearable for you, I promise I will not touch or kiss you until you beg me about.” Thumb lay down on my bottom lip, stroking.

 

“Touch yourself.”

 

I gasped, and my hand against my mind, lay on my belly. Carm pressed finger on my lower jaw, and I opened my mouth.

 

“Lower,” she demanded. My fingers down lower. “Lower”.

 

I jerked, but eventually lost when Carmilla’s thumb entered into my mouth. I groaned, clasping my lips. My fingers touched myself.

 

“Come on. As if I was not here,” my fingers touched clitoris. I feel the heavy breathing of Carmilla.

 

“You're already wet?”

 

“Yes,” I moaned.

 

“Inside. Slide your finger inside,” she growled. Slowly I slide a finger into me with a loud groan. With my free hand, I grabbed her neck. I slowly started to move my hand.

 

“Now, two fingers. And this time, deeper,” Carmilla free hand grabbed the edge of the table, that the table cracked from her grasp.

 

I moaned when Carmilla slipped two fingers into my mouth. Damn, she fucked my mouth. I groaned. My fingers slipped inside me. I gasped.

 

“Deeper, faster, rougher ...”

 

This time, I groaned when Carmilla rudely and abruptly pushed her fingers into my mouth, and I repeated motions, sliding my fingers deeper inside. My moans were more like a whimper.

 

“What? What do you want?” her wet fingers moved to my neck, squeezing. Her lips whispered to me some words I could not catch.

 

“Kiss me.”

 

“Say it again,” moan falls from my lips.

 

“Kiss …” her lips instantly touched mine. Her tongue slides into my mouth. I moan into her mouth. My body is curved, slide in the last time. I screamed, feeling the bite and instant hellish pain that cobwebs away on my body. And then ... the kiss with the taste of my blood.

 

“Laura,” Carmilla pressed her forehead against my shoulder. “You ...”

 

“What?” I can’t think properly.

 

“Cam is on …”


End file.
